Deadly Bite
by CorrupterofFire
Summary: It all begins with a girl, and it basically centers itself on Connor. I don't want to reveal the end, It's a very crucial part of the story.
1. Default Chapter

Connor swung at the big vampire with force. The vampire ducked and hit him. "Run!" he shouted at the girl that he had beaten th vampire away from.   
  
She got up and dusted off her jeans with a slightly annoyed look on her fair face. She then grabbed the stake that Connor had unintentionally dropped, and threw it so hard it penetrated the vampire's flesh, then heart.   
  
Connor watched in amazement as the vampire crumbled, then exploded into dust with a whoosh of air.   
  
"Nice throw." Connor commented. The girl tossed her blonde hair and picked up the black duffel bag she had dropped.   
  
"Thanks, I've been working on it." She slung the duffel bag over her shoulder.   
  
"I should walk you home." Connor stepped forward to prevent her from passing.   
  
"Fine by me." She shrugged.   
  
"By the way, my name's Melody." She brushed past him.   
  
He hurried to walk beside her. "I'm Connor."   
  
"Nice to meet you, do you always go a-saving pretty girls like that, and then walk them home hoping for a chance to score?" She smirked.   
  
"It's the vampires, we have a history." Connor explained.   
  
"Say what?" She looked mildly confused.   
  
"Long story."   
  
She shrugged.   
  
"I have time."   
  
Connor shook his head.   
  
"You wouldn't understand."   
  
She threw an annoyed look at him.   
  
"Like being part demon makes me oblivious to the Vampire world?"   
  
Connor looked suprised.   
  
"Part demon?"   
  
"I was planning on taking that vamp back there out on my own, but you had to interfere. You with Angel Investigations?"   
  
Connor nodded.   
  
"Figures. Then let me guess your history. You are Angel and Darla's son, you were the product of 2 vampires, which is, in other cases, virtually impossible, so by unwritten law you shouldn't be here. You were kidnapped by one of Angel's friends, who thought that he was going to kill you, his souce being a false prophecy. You were then taken from him by a woman, and told that he was your father. He then took a chance by leaving the woman, and jumping through a portal to Quor'toth, where he raised you in only a couple of Earth months, then he made a way he was certain you'd find to get out of the dimension. You did find it, landing right in the middle of Angel's hotel, where the Investigations are based, trying to kill Angel, but failing, you fight your way out and flee the scene, riding on the top of a bus, not the way most people ride the bus, but, you come across a drug dealer and a runaway, the drug dealer threatens the runaway, you go in and save the day, and almost get rewarded for your actions, but the girl ends up ODing, and Angel saves your butt from the police, taking a bullet for you."   
  
Connor was speechless. "How do you know all of that?"   
  
Melody looked away mysteriously.   
  
"I have more sources than you could track in a year, and I know how well you can track." Melody looked at Connor. There was a look of shock on his face.   
  
"Don't look like that, you knew that you couldn't hide, and eventually you'd meet someone who knew all of this other than the Angel Investigations crew, I have more powers than you can ever imagine having. Comes with the demony-ness." "But like all demons and half-demons you have a tendency to talk too much." Connor interrupted her.   
  
"I don't usually talk this much." She corrected him.   
  
They made their way up to a white house with shocking red trim.   
  
"Here's my foster-parent's house, do you mind coming in, I have a nasty feeling about this." She pulled up the fake-flowers in the window-box and pulled out a key. She replaced the blue flowers with care and stuck the key in the top lock. The door swung open soundlessly.   
  
"Mmmmhhmm." She sounded satisfied.   
  
She pushed the door open and looked around. Everything seemed to be in order to Connor, other than the massive blood spatters on the beige carpet. As he moved into the living room more he could see that the furniture had been overturned, and the place ransacked.   
  
"Looks like the kind of carnage a demon would make, judging by the symbol on the floor back there."   
  
Connor looked back, he hadn't realized it was a symbol until now. He could make out that it was supposed to be vaguely a crescent, although it then went up the stairs.   
  
"I'd better get out of here, I'm the type of person that the police dont want to find at the scene."   
  
She peeked around the corner before entering the kitchen, where on the counter sat a hugely fat cat.   
  
"Come Selena Love, we have to go now."   
  
The cat jumped into her arms, as if it understood her. Melody set the cat down and reached for a carrier on top of the cupboards, trying in vain to get it without any help. She finally decided to get a step-ladder to aid her lack of height. She handed the carrier to Connor, who set it on the floor, and put his hands on her waist to steady her. She stepped down and smiled at him out of the corner of her eye. Connor moved her hair back away from her neck. Melody gently tried to pull away, but Connor held her, trying just a little harder than she was.   
  
"Tss, later." She whispered. She pulled away this time, and left Connor with the cat. The cat watched him with an unwavering gaze.   
_The cat knows._ He thought with a shiver. The cat nodded, as if to say yes. Connor shook his head, realizing the thought was absurd, but he looked at the cat again to make sure he hadn't been seeing things. The cat was licking her paw noncholantly.   
Melody returned a second later with her duffel bag, and another carrier.   
  
"She has been teasing you, hasn't she?" she asked Connor.   
  
Connor's eyes widened slightly. "I didn't know she could."   
  
Melody shrugged. "She isn't a normal cat, as you migh've guessed."   
  
Connor looked at her suspiciously.   
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"   
  
Melody shrugged. "Whatever you think it means."   
  
Connor was temporarily speechless. Melody grabbed s few bills out of a jar on top of the refrigerator.   
  
"I suppose I'll head to the nearest Motel, maybe I'll see you again." She picked up the cat in one carrier and the cat stuff in the other carrier, along with her duffel.   
  
"Wait. Angel Investigations works out of a hotel, I'm sure there are extra rooms, you could stay there."   
  
Melody looked hopeful. "I- I guess."   
  
****************************************************************   
  
Connor helped Melody off the bus in front of the hotel. Cordelia rushed out.   
  
"Do you know what..." She trailed off when she saw Melody.   
  
"Who's this?"   
  
"She staked a vampire for me, so I walked her home.." Connor's story was cut off by Melody.   
  
"And it turns out my 3rd foster family was killed by the same race demons that killed the others." The way she said it was matter-of-fact.   
  
"Then come in!" Cordy exclaimed.   
  
"We'll get you a room."   
  
Melody smiled at her.   
  
"Thanks."   
  
Connor followed the girls into the hotel. Angel was suprisingly swayed by Melody's story, and Cordy headed upstairs with her. But Angel wasn't done with Melody.   
  
"She staked her own vampire?" Connor nodded.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"And she's completely human?"   
  
Angel was incredulus.   
  
"She's part demon, and she can talk alot." The peices fit together in Angel's head now.   
  
"You like her?"   
  
Angel watched Connor, and Connor stared back levelly.   
  
"I never said that."   
  
Cordy came down the stairs.   
  
"She is settling in now. I think she was really shocked by her foster-family's death." Connor shook his head and headed upstairs, hearing Cordy and Angel discuss business. The last words he heard from Cordy were "They'll be in bed by midnight."   
  
Connor turned the doorknob of his room, feeling the familiarity of it. He walked over to his bed and took off his shirt.   
  
"Now why did you go and do that? I could've done it for you."   
  
Connor didn't show his suprise.   
  
"Less work for you."   
  
Melody was suddenly right in front of him. She placed her hands on his chest lightly.   
  
"You better have stamina boy."   
  
She playfully toyed with him, nipping at his ear. Connor's door opened, and Lorne poked his head in.   
  
"Not tonight kids, get to bed."   
  
Melody rolled her eyes, and followed Lorne out. 


	2. Night Out On The Town

Melody groaned as she hit the ground, her shoes were never going to be the same after this. She carefully looked from side to side, making sure noone was following her, or watching her.   
  
_'Yech, this alley is disgusting.'_ She thought as she quietly slipped past several piles of garbage.   
  
She got onto the main road and headed north, making her way to a dingy club, that had rap music blaring, the walls not able to contain the hard core music. Melody opened the door, now acutely aware she was being followed, as she entered. A little ways behind, Connor was watching her, and hurried to go after her. He never had a preference for music, and rap was probably his least favorite, but he wanted to see what Melody was doing, and in order to do it, he had to go in.   
Connor scanned the crowd for her honey-blonde hair, and caught a glimpse of her by the stage door. After that brief moment, she was nowhere to be found.   
There was a moment of silence, and the guy rapping on the stage jumped off, to be greeted by his buddies.   
  
"Our next contestant..." The DJ droned. "Is LA's own sex kitten."   
  
There was scattered applause, and Connor saw Melody again. The beat started, and she began to move through the crowd toward him.   
  
"Why are you here? You followed me didn't you?"   
  
Connor shrugged.   
  
"I wanted to know where you were going on your first night staying in the hotel, not a great way to build trust, if you ask me."   
  
Melody glared at him.   
  
"Gee, I don't remember asking you." Melody sat down at the bar and signaled the bartender.   
  
"Water."   
  
Connor watched as they exchanged her two dollars for the bottle of water.   
  
"The winner will be announced in a half hour. Stick around."   
  
Melody took a big gulp of water, and wiped some of the sweat that was dripping down the side of her neck off from dancing. To him, Melody looked completely on a natural high, now that the crowd wasn't very energetic any more, and the music had been turned down, she fed off the energy of the crowd, and the energy of the music. She just sat, and drank her water.   
  
The club was unusually silent for the moment.   
  
"The winner is Marc Dredge."   
  
There was a thundering applause, and Marc, a dark skinned individual, stepped out of the shadows, moving forward to collect his twenty dollars in winnings.   
Melody carried herself out the door with amazing composition, and grace. But her eyes told a very different story. She was because the person who just won hadn't shown up when she was going to meet him earlier. Melody quickly stepped into an alley, almost losing Connor in the process. She leaned against the cool wall, trying to quickly regain her composure. A second later, she stepped out, literally running into Marc.   
  
"There you are, babe, I missed you today."   
  
Melody worked hard to retain her composed state. "I am not one of your girls that you flaunt."   
  
Marc smirked. "Yeah, you're right, you don't have the face for it."   
  
Melody reached down and picked up an empty beer bottle. "I wonder how many peices this would shatter into if it hit your head."   
  
Marc laughed nervously.   
Melody threw it with her right hand, the bottle shattering against the brick wall 20 feet away. "I don't think it would shatter like that."   
  
Marc and his buddies were backing away now.   
  
"I know, and you know, I have the ultimate power. You won't hit a girl. We both know it."   
  
One of Marc's buddies stepped forward.   
  
"Who is this Marc? Your bodyguard? Baby can't fight his own battles? With girls?"   
  
Melody was really making Marc mad now.   
  
"You aren't a girl, you're a bitch! You stupid whore!"   
  
Melody took slow measured steps, so she was face to face with him.   
  
"That's where you're wrong." She stated calmly.   
  
Melody punched him hard in the face.   
All of the guys backed away except for one, the biggest stockiest one. Melody turned to leave, but the stocky one called out to her.   
  
"Hey, Bitch."   
  
Melody whirled around, and the guy's fist connected with her jaw. Melody hit the ground.   
  
"Shit! That fucking hurt!" Melody exclaimed as she exclaimed as she rubbed her jaw.   
Marc and his buddies were cheering on the stocky one, as Melody stood up.   
Marc was the first to speak, in a mocking tone.   
  
"Now take off that shirt, you nasty whore, or Roger isn't finished with his pounding."   
  
Melody grabbed the bottom hem of her metallic purple halter, standing within arm's length to Roger, he had a clear view of her, and she had the perfect opportunity to bury her fist into his stomach, and she took that opportunity, and got all she could out of it. She packed a hard punch, and Roger didn't get up.   
  
"Now, we can play nice, or we can play it my way. Nice being you run for your god damned lives. My way being I beat the shit out of all of you."   
  
All of them, including Roger, were gone so fast, if she had blinked she would have missed them.   
Satisfied, she started walking toward the hotel. Connor jumped out behind her. "I was wondering when you were going to stop being such a chicken and come out."   
  
Connor shrugged, now that he could see what she could do, he didn't exactly want to make her mad.   
Melody stopped in front of another alley.   
  
"Shhh." She whispered, listening.   
  
A vampire lunged out of the alley right at them. Melody quickly stepped aside, and the vampire stumbled past. "Gotta stake?"   
  
Connor took one out of his jacket, and tossed it to her.   
The vampire lunged again, this time Melody reached out and knocked him down. She leaned down to stake him, but he reached up and scratched her arm,trying to distract her. She plunged the stake directly into his dead heart anyway, not paying any attention to the gashes. The vampire's body started to crumble.   
  
"Son of a bitch." Melody growled.   
  
The vampire was dust on her shoes now.   
  
"Thanks for the stake." She said casually as she tossed it back.   
  
"No problem."   
  
Melody looked at her right arm where the vampire had scratched her.   
  
"What a sissy, he scratched me."   
  
Connor stepped close to her.   
  
"You're hurt, we can go back to the hotel and clean you up."   
  
Melody looked up into his brown eyes and smiled seductively.   
  
"Okay."   
  
Neither of them moved. Melody leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. Connor returned her feeling, but Melody pulled away, looking at the ground.   
  
"We should go."   
  
Melody and Connor started to walk toward the hotel. There was no sound until they got to the back alley.   
  
"That is my room."   
  
She said pointing to a window on the second floor.   
  
"Cordelia lied to my father, that room is right next to mine."   
  
Melody shimmied up the drainpipe, with Connor behind her. Melody was sitting on the bed when Connor fell in the window. Melody started laughing.   
  
"You sure aren't very graceful."   
  
Connor started laughing too. The door opened, and Fred peeked in.   
  
"If you're not quiet enough Angel will find out you got this room, so I'd suggest you pipe down a little."   
  
Fred shut the door and they shut up.   
  
"You better get to bed, it's late." Melody said with as much solemnity as she could muster.   
  
Connor opened the door, turned around and winked, then left. Melody reached under the bed where she had stashed her bag, and pulled out her pajamas. Melody quickly changed, and climbed into the bed, dropping into a deep sleep immediately. 


	3. The Morning After

Connor opened his eyes groggily, Cordy was shaking him awake.   
  
"Get up Connor, It's 7:30."   
  
Connor groaned, and got up.   
  
"Get in late last night?"   
  
"You knew?"   
  
Connor was sleepily suprised.   
  
"Fred told me this morning."   
  
"Please don't tell Dad."   
  
"I won't, I know he wants to keep you apart."   
  
Cordy left, and Connor got dressed, jeans and black t-shirt.   
  
Connor went next door to wake up Melody. Melody was already up, sitting with Selena in her lap, talking softly to her, and rubbing her large belly.   
  
Connor knocked softly on the doorframe.   
  
"Come in."   
  
Connor stepped in.   
  
"What were you saying?"   
  
Melody shrugged. "Nothing."   
  
Connor shifted his weight. "Are you hungry?"   
  
Melody shrugged again and reached into the bigger carrier, and pulled out the half-empty cat food bag, and the dish. She took a handful of cat food and put it in the dish for Selena to eat, and put it on the floor next to the small carrier. "Ok, I could eat something."   
  
Melody followed Connor down the stairs, to be greeted by Angel.   
  
"Have fun last night?"   
  
Connor heard Melody mutter obscenities under her breath behind him. "You followed us."   
  
It wasn't a question, it was a statement.   
  
"Well, I was worried about you, following a strange girl, she picked up on you almost immediately, you have to learn to be more careful."   
  
Melody's face betrayed no anger at being called this, but Connor could feel her muscles coiling behind him, like a cobra ready to strike. Angel must've picked up on this too, because he was quick to correct himself.   
  
"Well, Melody's not that strange, and she must have good hearing."   
  
Melody's muscles only loosened a little, still implying he had said something wrong. Angel picked up on this too, but didn't know what to say. Angel turned to address Melody.   
  
"You take a hit well, I want to see what else you can do."   
  
Melody glared. "That doesn't seem like a compliment."   
  
_In other words, no._ Connor thought, suprised at her strength.   
  
"I just want to see how good of a fighter you are." Angel shrugged. Melody stepped around Connor, so she could directly talk to Angel.   
  
"I could kick his ass." Melody motioned to Gunn. Gunn stepped forward.   
  
"Oh, yeah? I'd like to see about that."   
  
Angel glanced over. "Ok, let's solve this the civil way."   
  
Melody crossed her arms and leaned back slightly.   
  
"I watched her stake 2 vampires last night." Connor spoke up.   
  
Melody shrugged and there was a silence.   
  
Gunn was still glaring at Melody, Connor was watching Gunn, Angel was curiously wondering if Melody was all human, Cordelia was shifting her weight uncomfterbly, and Fred was watching Melody, hoping she didn't actually try to kick Gunn's ass.   
  
Cordelia was the first to speak.   
  
"Okay, I'm leaving." She said, throwing her hands up.   
  
Fred quietly followed her into the office, glad to escape.   
  
Melody shook her head. "Look, Angel. I will show you how I fight."   
  
She motioned to Gunn. Angel nodded.   
  
"Get something to eat, and meet me here."   
  
Melody followed Connor into the kitchen. Connor took the box of cereal out of the cupboard. They ate quickly, and went out to the lobby to meet Angel.   
  
"First, what's your history?"   
  
"I've taken Karate, and I used to be the top county gymnast. I fight on the street sometimes."   
  
Connor smirked.   
"Melody, try to take Connor down." Melody just stood there, her posture relaxed.   
  
Quickly, she swept her foot under him, and he went down on his back. Melody was right there at his throat, straddling him, and pinning him to the ground.   
  
Angel's eyebrows went up in suprise, as did Connor's. Connor blushed, and Melody slid off.   
  
"I think he meant in hand-to-hand combat." Connor muttered.   
  
Melody faked innocence. She helped Connor to his feet, and took a few steps back.   
  
"Okay, now try to take him down."   
  
Melody advanced on Connor, starting with a right feint. Connor picked up on this, and blocked her hit. Melody blocked two of his hits, and got a good couple herself. She blocked a kick, and threw a punch at Connor. Connor took advantage of this, and flipped her onto the floor, straddling her, and pinning her. Melody smiled.   
  
"It's all about balance." Connor got off her, and she jumped up.   
  
"You lasted longer than Gunn can, are you sure you're completely human?"   
  
Melody straightened her blue shirt. "I never said I was completely human."   
  
Angel's eyes betrayed his knowing this. "You're a demon then?"   
  
Melody looked at him like he was crazy. "No."   
  
Connor was speechless, he had kissed a part demon, and liked it. Melody was watching his reaction, with a look of curiosity. Connor shrugged it off, trying to be cool about it.   
  
"Fred, Cordy."   
  
Cordelia, Fred, Gunn and Lorne came out of the office.   
  
"She's part demon."   
  
Melody rolled her eyes.   
  
"I can still take you."   
  
There was a hint of challenge in Gunn's voice.   
  
"I don't know, yet."   
  
Melody made a statement that he couldn't believe.   
  
"I took him down."   
  
She motioned to Connor. Gunn backed down. "Okay, maybe I don't want to try to battle with you."   
  
Melody nodded, he face expressionless. Gunn raised his hands in surrender.   
  
Lorne raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Sure she can fight, but what we really need is someone who can reserch."   
  
Melody looked up, interested. "Well, it really depends on what is being researched, I'm more of a Mythology/Demon/Spell/Artifacts/ Magickal Creature girl."   
  
Angel nodded at Fred with a pleased expression on his face.   
  
"Then follow us, we are in need of help."   
  
Melody shrugged and followed Lorne and Cordelia into the office, where she was handed a book.   
  
"What am I looking for?" She opened the book.   
  
"A magickal necklace. Gold with a black stone, it looks exactly like an Onyx stone, but it's from an altrenate dimension, I'm not sure which one. We need to find out where to find it, what dimension it came from, and what powers it has."   
  
Melody started to flip through the book. After a half an hour, Melody hadn't found anything in the book.   
  
"There's nothing in this one, it's not so old."   
  
She motioned to a few dusty volumes on the desk. Cordy handed her a newer one, and Melody started all over again.   
  
"Look, here." Cordelia spoke suddenly.   
  
Melody and Lorne looked over her shoulders.   
  
"Comes from Lyrin. Posesses the ability to teleport it's wearer to any time/dimension, enhances magickal abilities. It actually is Onyx from there, but in this dimension the true magickal qualities are stronger."   
  
Melody frowned. "Why were we looking for this in the first place?"   
  
"A vampire gang is allied with a bunch of Kralth demons, a rare occurance."   
  
Melody looked at Cordy, knowing what she was going to say next.   
  
"And now all you need is to find out where it is."   
  
Cordelia was suprised.   
  
"Yeah. Oh, look here. It says it's a family heirloom, passed onto the lastborn female of her generation. Last seen, it was on a black Ligthor demon, mostly human in appearance, but with the black skin and slightly different facial features, they have the ability to change their skin tone, and facial features to look like humans, if one was mated with a human, the result would be...A strong human looking female, with the ability to change her appearance to blend in with her peers, but only the skin color, not the face."   
  
Melody threw something down on the table, it was the onyx necklace. Lorne and Cordelia were entranced.   
  
"Where did you get that?" Cordelia was curious.   
  
"It's in my blood."   
  
Cordy and Lorne gave her quiet sympathy.   
  
"I heard your story."   
  
Angel stood in the doorway, with Connor behind him.   
  
"You could hardly call that a story." She commented dryly.   
  
"So the necklace has to be given freely to be used?"   
  
Melody sat back. "I never said that." 


	4. Miracles happen in Mystical Places

"Then how is it used?" Angel wanted to know.   
  
Melody pulled her jeans down a little, revealing a symoblic writing on her lower back, just below the waistline of her jeans.   
  
"If you can read this, you would know."   
  
"Sure, I knew all of the gaelic writing, but I forgot most of it."   
  
Angel nodded.   
  
"Now we know where the necklace is, we don't have to get it, because it's right here in the hotel." Fred was happy.   
  
Melody shook her head. "Go right ahead, I never liked it anyway."   
  
Angel shrugged. "Then we will keep it here, as long as it's in the safe."   
  
Melody reached in her shirt and pulled out a ruby one. reached back, and unclasped it.   
  
"Take this one too."   
  
Melody had noticed Connor watching her when she reached down her shirt. Connor tried to play it innocent.   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
"Where are you?!"   
  
Melody had left a space between the carriers, with a cat pad.   
  
Connor felt her heart melt when she saw the kittens, 7 of them, all nursing on their mother, but Selena wasn't done.   
  
"I bred you to an Abyssinian, don't tell me he didn't get them all."   
  
There was a black one, an orange one and a calico. All of the others looked like their mother though. Selena pushed again, and quickly the last kitten was born. It was pure white. Connor reached out and stroked Selena, and the proud mother of eight purred. Melody reached out and picked up one of the sleeping Abyssinians, and placed it in the now empty large carrier, Connor did the same, and Selena got the idea, moving all of the kittens into the carrier. Melody and Connor sat, watching them nurse.   
  
Melody leaned against Connor, filling him with warmth.   
  
"Connor? Melody?"   
  
Angel appeared at the doorway, with Cordy, Fred and Gunn behind him. When Angel saw the kittens he stopped, so did the people behind him.   
  
Melody reached in the carrier, slightly alarmed. She pulled out one of the kittens, the smallest, the white one , and handed him to Connor.   
  
"Hold him for a minute while I get something."   
  
Melody reached into the small carrier, and pulled out a small box containing a kitten bottle, and nipple.   
  
"He can't get in to eat."   
  
Melody carefully measured the kitten formula into the bottle, and went to get some warm water.   
  
Melody returned quickly, shaking the bottle of formula. She saw Connor had taken one of the Abysinians, the biggest one, and replaced it with the white kitten, for her to give the formula to. Melody took the kitten gently, and put the nipple in it's mouth. The kitten, with the strange feel of rubber in it's mouth, didn't know what to do at first, but caught on quickly. Melody handed the kitten to Connor, watching him feed the baby. Connor looked up, and Melody smiled at him, nodding. The kitten fell asleep, and Connor put him next to his mother.   
  
"Ok, tonight, Angel, you will patrol with me,"   
  
Angel nodded, acknowledging Cordelia had spoken.   
  
"And Connor, how about you patrol with Melody?"   
  
Angel looked up startled.   
  
"Wait, no. Cordy, you patrol with Connor, and Melody will stay with Gunn and me."   
  
Cordelia shook her head.   
  
"No, the odds will be better with Melody and Connor together."   
  
Angel relented muttering something about the odds of him having grandchildren. Melody and Connor just rolled their eyes. And Melody supressed a snicker.   
  
They all left, and Melody was left alone. She turned to the carrier containing the cat and kittens, and realized Connor hadn't left. Connor moved close.   
  
"Thank you."   
  
Melody looked in his eyes, and their lips met, passionately, searching.   
  
"Thank me for what?"   
  
Melody leaned back.   
  
Connor smiled. "For a nice night last night."   
  
Melody shook her head. "You don't really feel that way."   
  
Connor nodded. "You're right, I don't. But there is something I'd like to feel."   
  
Melody growled. "Maybe later." Her words were promising, but he didn't count on it.   
  
It was dusk already, and the others were preparing to go patrolling, Connor and Melody grabbed their stakes, and headed out.   
  
"Where are they usually the thickest?" Melody asked, a buisness-like tone entering her voice.   
  
"Well, no where in particular. Sometimes I'll run across a group of them, but it varies."   
  
Melody smirked. "It depends on their star sign, and what number life they are in."   
  
Connor glanced at her. "I don't think so."   
  
Melody just rolled her eyes.   
  
A slender female vampire lunged out of the shadows, Melody stepped aside, and Connor staked. They continued walking as if nothing had happened.   
  
"I can't belive I didn't hear that."   
  
Melody's angst was seeping into Connor slowly.   
  
"You saw it soon enough, and besides, you're only human."   
  
Melody glared at him.   
  
"Part human." Connor corrected.   
  
They walked in silence for a little while. Connor paused.   
  
"Shhh, listen."   
  
Melody stopped.   
  
Click, rustle, more rustling.   
  
They pulled out their stakes, but what lunged at them was not in the mood to be dust. The vampire dove at Connor's feet, and Connor jumped away. The undead creature stood up, dusting himself off.   
  
"Ok, you want to play rough, you got it."   
  
The vampire shook his head. "Humans."   
  
Melody kicked, it hit him right in the chin, snapping his head upward, and temporarily disorienting him. Connor plunged the stake into his chest. Melody smiled with satisfaction. The vampire looked at her with demonic pain in his eyes. The vampire exploded into dust, leaving no more evidence of his existence than a dusting on the sidewalk. .   
  
"That was fun." Melody's voice was ironic.   
  
Connor shrugged. "It was unusually easy tonight."   
  
Melody shrugged. "Hey, I like to be quick, what can I say?"   
  
Melody and Connor kept walking.   
  
After walking with no more vampires, they came across a graveyard. Melody scaled the fence. It looked like he didn't have a choice, so he jumped over.   
  
"Looks pretty quiet." Connor commented, looking around.   
  
Melody cocked her head. "You never know."   
Melody proceeded to walk directly toward the larger section of the graveyard that contained mostly flat headstones. She stopped at a freshly buried one, with a upright headstone, unlike most of them around it. Melody brushed some of the dirt away, revealing a vampire's hand. Melody took hold of it and yanked. Hard. A vampire slid out of the grave. She held out her hand.   
  
"Stake."   
  
Connor slapped the stake in her hand. Melody brought it down over his heart, but the vampire knocked it away. Melody said something Connor didn't understand, but by the tone of her voice he figured it must've been something vulgar. The vampire jumped up, blocking Connor's punch, and dodging Melody's kick. The vampire smiled evilly. Connor could feel Melody's blood slowly starting to boil. As if on cue, both Melody and Connor lunged forward, catching the vampie off guard. The vampire recovered only too quickly, it grabbed Melody and bared it's fangs. Melody winced as the fangs touched the soft flesh of her neck. Suddenly the fangs turned to dust. Melody turned around to face Connor.   
  
"Thanks."   
  
Connor just nodded at her. They headed over to the section with the tall monuments and mortuaries.   
  
"Look here." Connor motioned to one of the smaller mortuaries.   
  
The door was unusually cracked open. Melody made her way to it, pushing on the door lightly. It swung open, showing it's occupants in full fang gear. Melody took her stake, and went for the smaller female, while Connor took on the bigger female.   
  
Connor managed to stake his before Melody did, and came to help her. When Connor got to her, the vampire was at her neck. Connor came up behind her, and Melody was covered in head to toe with vamp dust.   
  
"The motherfuckers always go for the pretty one." Melody complained.   
  
"We should get back." Melody commented, looking at her watch.   
  
Connor and Melody ran back to the hotel. When they finally arrived, they were both out of breath.   
  
"You have amazing stamina for a part demon."   
  
Melody smiled. "That's not the only thing I have longevity in."   
  
She moved in close, pressing her lips to his.   
  
"I never properly thanked you for saving my life. Twice."   
  
The door opened and Fred peeked out.   
  
"I would suggest you two stop liplocking and get in here before Angel sees you."   
  
Connor and Melody followed Fred back in.   
  
"Dinner!" Cordy called from the kitchen.   
  
Connor, Melody and Fred went into the kitchen.   
  
"This is the diagram I drew up." Fred handed Angel a piece of paper.   
  
Angel never took his eyes off Melody and Connor. Connor ignored him, and got 2 plates, handing one to Melody, who never took her eyes off Angel, giving him an equally penetrating stare. Melody ate quickly, giving an excuse, something about the kittens. Connor, finishing not too long after Melody, went straight to his room.... or so Angel thought. Connor went straight to Melody's room. 


	5. Lust infests itself in teenagers

Connor knocked softly on the doorframe.   
  
Melody looked up. "Come in, and shut the door."   
  
Connor shut the door as quietly as he could. Melody placed the kitten she was holding back with the rest of them, and stepped close enough for Connor to feel her body heat. Melody smiled.   
  
"That's right, I was going to thank you."   
  
She pressed close, then withdrew. Connor grabbed her waist, and pulled her to him, kissing her. Melody returned the feeling with passion, drawing his energy level up. Melody smiled, enjoying the intensity of the moment.   
  
Connor backed her onto the bed, and she resonded by pulling his shirt over his head. Connor undid the bottons on her shirt, pulling it open to expose her bra. Melody took his pants off, and he slid hers over her hips. Melody tugged Connor's boxers to the floor, and Connor slipped her panties down. Melody grabbed his head and kissed him again as he moved in on her. Connor savored the moment. Melody's breathing became ragged as he slipped into her. Connor seemed to know what he was doing. The bed creaked a little with each thrust from Connor, and Melody knew it would attract attention, but at this point she didn't care. Sweat ran down Melody's neck, but Connor didn't stop - Melody didn't want him to.   
  
The bed creaking did attract attention, from Angel and Lorne.   
  
They stood outside the door, leaning toward the door.   
  
"They sound like they're going at it pretty hard." Lorne commented.   
  
"Should we..?"   
  
"No, they'll get tired soon, noone can last very long if the go at it like that."   
  
Angel and Lorne left, leaving no trace they were there.   
  
Connor stopped. Not pulling out, but not moving.   
  
"What?"   
  
Melody listened to the silence.   
  
"Someone was out there."   
  
Melody kissed the corner of his mouth.   
  
"They left."   
  
Connor smiled.   
  
"Yeah, but now they know."   
  
Melody rolled Connor onto his back.   
  
"They were going to find out anyway."   
  
Connor thought about this, but before he could finish, Melody kissed him, and he forgot about it.   
  
Now both Connor and Melody were sweating.   
  
Connor pulled out, and they went for their clothes, quickly putting them on.   
  
"Was that an adequete Thank You?" Melody wanted to know. "Because if it wasn't I can make it up to you."   
  
Connor just smiled.   
  
"Later." Melody whispered.   
  
Connor gave her a long lingering kiss that seemed to last an eternity, then left. In the hall waiting was Angel.   
  
"We were just talking."   
  
Connor played it innocent. Angel smirked.   
  
"No conversations I've ever had sounded like that."   
  
Connor's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink.   
  
"Aha, I was right."   
  
Connor got defensive. "It's really none of your buisness."   
  
He shut the door defiantly.   
  
"It's my buisness what goes on in my hotel." Angel called through the door, but got no reply.   
  
Angel decided to go downstairs and ask Cordy to talk to Melody, but he felt a pair of eyes watching him. Angel turned to find Melody glaring daggers at him.   
  
"Connor is right, it's none of your buisness." She disappeared into her room, and shut the door.   
  
Angel gave an exasperated sigh, and decided to go to bed. Maybe they would be more reasonable then. But Angel couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about how he lost his soul when he slept with Buffy, and when Darla got pregnant with Connor. Angel shuddered at the memory of Cordelia's face when she found that out. She was horrified. _'I wonder what it would be like if I had grandkids'_ Angel tried stop himself, knowing he shouldn't think about it, but he couldn't help himself. But eventually he fell asleep, and before he knew it, it was morning.   
  
Tuesday 12:15 PM   
Connor poked is head into Melody's room, she was sitting on her bed with her back to the door. She was so quiet Connor might have thought she was sleeping sitting upright.   
  
"Hi Connor."   
  
Connor realized she was meditating.   
  
"Patrol tonight?"   
  
Melody shrugged. "Sure, I guess."   
  
She sounded noncholant. Connor knew there was something wrong.   
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
She shook her head, not even turning to look at him. "Not a thing."   
  
Connor moved toward her. "Something's wrong, or different somehow."   
  
Melody shrugged again. "Nothin'."   
  
Connor stepped forward again, and realized Melody had all the kittens in her lap, and they were nursing on their mother.   
  
She held her hand open, in it was the diamond necklace she said had been lost.   
  
"When the member that posesses it dies, it goes automatically to the hands of the youngest, even if it has been lost, so it never really is lost."   
  
Connor nodded.   
  
"So, are you planning on saving my life tonight?"   
  
Conner shrugged. "If fate permits."   
  
Melody rolled her eyes. "All that fate talk is a bunch of bull shit."   
  
Connor thought about this. "Well, if a reward like last night's is involved, absolutely."   
  
Melody smiled. "Well, you get the reward if you save my life or not, it's a win-win situation."   
  
Connor wrapped his strong arms around her.   
  
"Reward after patrol."   
  
Connor kissed her.   
  
"Well, now in this case."   
  
Melody gave in just a little. "Maybe."   
  
Melody tossed the necklace to the ground. She grabbed the front of Connor's shirt, and threw him on the bed. Melody kissed him with a hunger.   
  
"More like now."   
  
Melody smiled evilly. She slipped his shirt off over his head. He took off her blue shirt, and reached around to undo her bra. Melody yanked his jeans to the floor as he pulled the last of her clothes off. Connor pinned her down, grabbing her wrists and pressing them into the mattress. Melody gathered all of her strength and flipped him over onto the floor, straddling him.   
  
"This is more like it."   
  
Connor flipped her over, and pinned her down again.   
  
"Does it hurt?"   
  
An evil smile spread across Melody's face in response to his question. "Not yet."   
  
Connor pressed harder. "Hurt now?"   
  
Melody nodded. "Like hell."   
  
Connor slipped in her. Melody snarled at him, flipping him over again, digging her fingernails into his wrists, not quite drawing blood.   
  
"Do I make you crazy?"   
  
She growled deep in her throat. In response Connor moved in on her harder.   
  
"Do I make you angry?" He taunted back.   
  
Melody dug her fingernails so far into his wrist they drew blood. She took some of the blood and smeared it on her left cheek, her right hand still on his other wrist.   
  
"Yes, but that's the best part."   
  
Connor used his free hand, and ripped the scratch she had gotten from a vampire the night before open. It bled freely. Melody hissed in pain, and touched her finger to the open wound. She gently swiped the blood on his lips. Melody kissed him, tasting the blood on his lips. She released her hold on his wrists, and got off him. Melody pulled on her jeans.   
  
"We're stuck patrolling again tonight. Together."   
  
Melody sounded a little pissed. Connor just shrugged.   
  
"Do you ever get a break?"   
  
Connor thought about this as he pulled his shirt over his head.   
  
"No."   
  
Melody yanked her shirt down.   
  
"It sucks to be you."   
  
Connor shrugged again. "Saving people doesn't suck. Patrolling has it's perks."   
  
Melody opened her bag and pulled out a book. She frowned at it and tossed it back.   
  
"Do you want to go for a walk or something?" Melody asked with a bored sigh. "There's nothing else to do."   
  
Melody made it seem like a last resort.   
  
"Sure." Connor agreed.   
  
They headed down the stairs.   
  
"We're going out."   
  
Connor told Cordy as he opened the door.   
  
"Wait, take the pager."   
  
Cordelia handed it to him. Connor grabbed his jacket and closed the door behind him. Melody zipped up her jacket against the cool fall breeze and started to walk.   
  
"Where are we going?" Connor was curious.   
  
"Anywhere but here."   
  
Connor followed her just to see where she was going. They ened up in a deserted alleyway.   
  
"I know this place." She said, trying to remember.   
  
"You've never been here?" Connor asked.   
  
Melody shook her head. "I don't think so, at least I'm pretty sure I haven't."   
  
Melody stopped. "Oh, god."   
  
Connor looked at her curiously.   
  
"I know why I recognize this place now. Something terrible happened here."   
  
Melody looked around her, taking in all the details.   
  
"What happened here?" Connor was starting to feel she was going to say something terrible.   
  
"Twelve people were massacred. By two vampires. I was right up there."   
  
She pointed to the roof of the building to her left.   
  
"One night, after I went clubbing, I went to that roof with some random guy. He didn't see anything, but he left, I don't remember why. That night was all foggy." 


	6. Evil Seems to Always Win

"Mid spring I think."   
  
Melody started walking again.   
  
"What exactly happened?" Connor wanted to know.   
  
"A ritual of some sort I think, they fed on 2 of them, but they drew a symbol on the pavement with the rest of the blood. It looked something like a star with a circle, I never thought to look it up really."   
  
They came to a small park.   
  
"Isn't this nice." Melody said sarcastically.   
  
She sat on a bench looking bored. Connor sat beside her, equally bored.   
  
"There is a cure for boredom."   
  
Connor shot a sly smile at Melody. Melody smiled back just as evilly. She turned and moved to sit in his lap.   
  
"So, are you willing to cure that boredom at any cost?"   
  
She rubbed on him, quickly turning him on.   
  
"Do you think we will be seen?"   
  
She rubbed on him harder.   
  
"Do you really care?"   
  
She kissed him.   
  
"As long as the cops aren't involved."   
  
She kissed him again, but this time he didn't let her pull away. They were startled apart by a couple of angry parents yelling at them for public displays of affection in the park. Melody stood up.   
  
"Some people just have loveless lives." She said loud enough for the nearby parents to hear.   
  
They just gave her dirty looks. With a smug look of satisfaction on Melody's face, they left the park.   
  
"Let's get back. We don't want anyone to worry."   
  
Connor backed her into an alley.   
  
"Let them worry then."   
  
He pressed her against the cold brick wall, holding her by her hands. She snarled with the pleasure of Connor pushing her agianst the wall. He put his right hand on her hip. She tried to rub on him again, but Connor held her down.   
  
"Don't tease."   
  
She tried to pull away again, with no avail. Instead of trying to get loose again, she kissed him.   
  
"I can still tease you." She taunted.   
  
Connor kissed her, moving from her lips to her neck, still holding her down. Melody managed to free herself then, and kissed him again, gripping his hands. She gave into his kisses, letting him take control over her, and making love yet again.   
  
Melody brushed herself off, her hairline sticky with sweat. She walked in the direction of the hotel. Connor was suprised for only a moment. He caught up with her quickly.   
  
Angel began to like Melody , and got to know her well. He always seemed to know when she was going to snap, and made sure she didn't make anything explode.   
  
  
(a month later)Wednesday 6:30 PM   
Connor walked into Melody's room, she was packing her things.   
  
"Are you leaving?" Connor asked leaning on the doorframe.   
  
"The kittens are gone, I don't have a reason to stay."   
  
Melody shoved some more of her stuff in the bag.   
  
"What if I don't want you to leave?"   
  
Melody didn't look him in the eye.   
  
"You don't care."   
  
Connor walked up to her and lifted her chin.   
  
"I do care, you are a great help here."   
  
Melody grabbed his wrist and twisted it.   
  
"Get your fucking hands off me."   
  
She turned back to her packing. Connor grabbed her arm. Melody turned to him, rage in her eyes. She threw him against the wall.   
  
"I said keep your hands off me."   
  
Connor fell to the ground, suprised, and where he was the wall had crubled into pieces.   
  
"Is it just me, or are you stronger?"   
  
Melody walked over to him, stood him up and pinned him against the wall by his neck. Melody reached over and locked the door, vamping out. Connor watched in horror as she bit his throat, drinking some blood. Connor was almost dead now. She drew a deep scratch on her wrist, and held it to Connor's mouth. Without thinking he drank the cold blood. Connor went limp in her arms. She de-vamped, and laid him on the bed. She stroked his face softly.   
  
"Wake up darling. We have a whole night ahead of us."   
  
Connor's eyes snapped open.   
  
"Are you ready to feed?" Melody asked as he sat up.   
  
"I feel better, stronger."   
  
"Good, now we can kill them all, are you hungry?"   
  
Connor stood up and opened the door for her.   
  
Downstairs Cordy was researching with Fred. Connor acted as if nothing was different. He went and stood behind Cordy, and Melody stood behind Fred. Melody looked at Connor and nodded. They simultaneously bit Cordy and Fred. Connor drank deep, savoring the taste of Cordelia's blood. They drained the bodies quickly, just in time for Angel to see Connor swallow the last of Cordy's blood. Angel was shocked, he couldn't move. Melody grabbed a stake off the desk and tossed it to Connor.   
  
"He's your's."   
  
Gunn appeared behind Angel.   
  
"This one is mine."   
  
Connor took the stake, and circled around Angel while Melody fought Gunn, who was weakened by the sight of the lifeless, pale body of Fred.   
  
"Even if you were capable of fighting," Connor began. "I would kill you. I'm stronger now, stronger than you."   
  
Connor smiled evilly at Angel and plunged the stake through his skin tissues, peircing his heart with the wooden shaft. Melody had Gunn now, and twisted his head at an unnatural angle. With a sickening snap his neck broke, killing him instantly. Angel then started to crumble, and exploded into dust. Melody watched this with interest.   
  
"It's not very dark yet. We should stay here until it gets dark."   
  
Melody lifted Gunn's lifeless body off the floor.   
  
"I wonder what he tastes like." She mused.   
  
Her face changed, and she bit him. Licking her lips, she turned to Connor.   
  
"Not especially pure." She said with dissapointment.   
  
"Any plans for tonight?" Connor asked impatiently.   
  
Melody looked at the dust left by Angel.   
  
"Well, I didn't expect you to wake up so quickly, but we could crash one of the smaller clubs, kill everyone, create a crime scene. We would have to find more like us though."   
  
Connor was game.   
  
"As soon as the sun goes down, Love."   
  
Melody went into the office, and came out with her necklaces.   
  
"I'm going to see if I can find anything tighter than this." Melody tugged at her loose fitted t-shirt.   
  
Connor followed her up the stairs. They reached Cordy's room first. Melody was digging through Cordelia's closet, throwing the loose stuff across the room. Eventually she came up with a short black skirt.   
  
"I don't think miss 'This innocent look will fool them all' is going to have anything better than this." She said with a grimace. She pulled off her jeans, and yanked the skirt on. It came almost to her knees.   
  
"As soon as I get out tonight, I am stealing the tightest outfit I can find."   
  
Connor smiled.   
  
"That's my girl."   
  
Melody was pouting that Cordy hadn't had anything shorter or tighter.   
  
"Don't forget that I sired you."   
  
Melody took off the skirt and threw it back into the closet.   
  
"We might as well check miss perfect's closet anyway."   
  
Connor led the way to Fred and Gunn's room. Melody ripped the closet doors right off their hinges.   
  
"It doesn't look like...." She trailed off. "Well, she had a naughty streak in her it looks like." Melody, now satisfied with her findings.   
  
She pulled out a leather bodysuit that revealed cleavage. Melody yanked off her shirt, ripping it in the process. She pullled on the bodysuit, looking in the mirror with a satisfied expression on her face.   
  
"Much, much better." Connor approved, not taking his eyes off the revealing neckline.   
  
The bodysuit fit well, except the bustline, which was a little small for her.   
  
"Ready to go?"   
  
It was dark now. Melody shook her head. She took him to Angel's room.   
  
"Here."   
  
She threw him a white t-shirt and a leather duster. Connor put them on without thinking.   
  
"We should go if we want to kill a whole club tonight."   
  
Melody threw on her red leather jacket.   
  
Melody and Connor ran into a few vampires who agreed it would be fun to kill a room full of people. The others, all male, were pretty tall. Connor didn't dare cross the tallest one, with brown hair and brown eyes, he looked tougher than most. He figured he could take the other two at one time with one arm tied behind his back. The five vampires burst into the club in full vamp gear.   
  
"Nobody move, or we'll kill you all." Melody shouted forcefully.   
  
Everyone froze with terrified expressions on their faces. Melody smiled, relishing her power over the fearful humans before her.   
  
"Guard the doors." She commanded the other vampires.   
  
The vampires took their positions at the 2 doors.   
  
"Choose any you want."   
  
Melody gave Connor free choice of the room. Connor walked up to the most beautiful girl he could find in the club.   
  
"Watch carefully, if any of you little boys and girl misbehave, this will happen to you."   
  
Connor snapped her neck. Melody raised her hand to signal the 3 vampires stationed at the doors.   
  
"If anyone tries to leave, or enter, kill them."   
  
As she spoke, a young man made a dash for the door, and was promptly killed.   
  
"I tried to warn him." Melody said innocently.   
  
She made her way to the bartender, who was trying to dial the phone.   
  
"You will not do."   
  
She reached over and broke his neck. She stopped by a scantily clad girl.   
  
"You see that guy with the black hair I came in with?"   
  
The girl nodded nervously.   
  
"Go to him."   
  
The girl got up and went over to the vampire. He grabbed her by the hair and sunk his fangs into her neck, drinking the life out of her. Melody continued walking around the club. She stopped by another girl.   
  
"Do you want to get home?" She asked the girl.   
  
The girl nodded vigorosly, not looking at Melody, fearing she was going to be next. Melody confirmed her fears and snapped her neck as well. Melody motioned to the brown haired vampire guarding the door next to the blonde one.   
  
"Find something so we can kill them slower than this, ropes, something to tie them up."   
  
Her voice was so low noone could hear it but him. He nodded and went to find something to tie them with. Connor stood beside her, acknowleding she was the commander of this slaughter. One of the people sitting at a table stood up, revealing she wasn't really a human after all, and she had a partner.   
  
"Would you like to participate?" Melody asked her in a cool tone.   
  
The female moved toward Melody with her partner behind her.   
  
"Don't forget, I arranged this, I issue commands, I control what happens."   
  
The female, who was a little shorter than Melody walked up to her cockily.   
  
"You are new, I can tell."   
  
Melody hit her across the room.   
  
"I wasn't human when I was turned. And this is the offspring of two vampires, I turned him."   
  
The female walked up to one of nearest guys, and in her frustration took his head right off his shoulders.   
  
"Any questions? Comments?" Melody asked the crowd.   
  
A girl raised her hand.   
  
"What is it?"   
  
The girl stared at the table.   
  
"Are any of us getting out of here?"   
  
Melody made her way to the terrified girl, and lifted her chin.   
  
"No, you are all going to die tonight. Every single one of you, if you resist, you die a slower more painful death. Any more?"   
Noone spoke up.   
  
"Good."   
  
Melody reached over to the nearest person and snapped his neck, Connor behind her killing as many as he could. One guy made a run for the door, but was caught by the blonde vampire.   
  
"Wait, this one's mine."   
  
Melody grabbed his shirt and yanked him back.   
  
"What's your name?"   
  
He was stubborn.   
  
"I will never tell you."   
  
Melody pulled out his wallet.   
  
"Colin. You don't know how unlucky you are tonight, do you?"   
  
Colin gulped, Melody could smell his fear.   
  
"I think I do."   
  
Melody shook her head.   
  
"You couldn't possibly."   
  
She tied him to a chair.   
  
"If you scream really loud, maybe you will get off easy."   
  
She broke his left ring finger. Colin clamped his mouth shut. She broke his left middle finger. This time he screamed. She took a knife off the table beside her.   
  
"You really shouldn't have run, I might've snapped your neck then."   
  
She criss-crossed his arms with cuts.   
  
"But I did warn you."   
  
She ripped his shirt open, and cut symbols on his chest, making him cry out again.   
  
"I forgot how stupid humans can be, that whole bravery shit and all."   
  
She continued cutting, making him scream again. His chest was covered in blood now. Melody circled behind him, and bit his jugular vein, letting the blood flow. As the blood was flowing, she cut his tongue out, making him scream one last time. 


	7. It's Not Always A Happy Ending

"I don't belive I let him stake me."   
  
Angel was surrounded by light.   
  
"Look at the chaos I could be stopping."   
  
Cordy laid her hand on his shoulder.   
  
"There was nothing you could do. He is stronger than you now. He would have staked you."   
  
Angel looked down into the club.   
  
"He isn't Connor anymore, he just killed that girl, er, those people."   
  
Fred appeared.   
  
"You can't do anything now. Well, there is the Slayer."   
  
Angel thought for a moment.   
  
"She has a friend, a witch, she sometimes speaks to ghosts."   
  
"But even if Buffy can help, I mean if Willow can see us, Connor is stronger than her, and so is Melody, she would be killed."   
  
Cordy stated the grim truth.   
  
"At the rate they're going, they will have killed all of LA in a week."   
  
Angel looked away.   
  
"The last person in that club is barely alive."   
  
Angel winced.   
  
"Not anymore."   
  
*********************************************************   
  
"Ready to go?" Melody asked Connor.   
  
Connor was sitting in a bloody chair surveying the damage they had created. He got up, and turned around to face her.   
  
"Let's go somewhere."   
  
An evil smile spread across her face.   
  
"Let's go to Bucharest."   
  
Connor smiled back just as evilly.   
  
"As you wish my darling."   
  
Melody glared.   
  
"Call me by my given name."   
  
Connor bowed deep.   
  
"My Goddess." 


End file.
